Submitted
by ksatriabawangmerah
Summary: Pengkhianatan Jacob yang menyeberang ke kubu musuh membuat Collin Littlesea, sepupunya yang belum genap berusia 13 tahun, menyandang posisi sebagai serigala dengan hierarki darah tertinggi. Tak urung, ia dianggap mengancam kedudukan Sam sebagai Alfa. Bagaimana Collin menemukan posisinya dalam kawanan yang mencurigainya, sekaligus membuktikan loyalitasnya pada Sam? BD, Pack-centric


**SUBMITTED**

**.**

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_All characters and events related to Twilight series are properties of Stephenie Meyer. I reinterpreted some scenes to suit my imagination for the only and solely purpose of serving my own satisfaction._**

**_._**

**_Resensi:_**

**_Pengkhianatan Jacob yang menyeberang ke kubu musuh menyisakan kekacauan pada kawanan. Collin Littlesea, sepupu Jacob yang belum genap berusia 13 tahun, serigala termuda dan terlemah, menyandang posisi sebagai serigala dengan hierarki darah tertinggi. Kekisruhan terjadi, dengan adanya Collin dianggap mengancam kedudukan Sam sebagai Alfa. Bagaimana Collin menemukan posisinya dalam kawanan yang mencurigainya, sekaligus membuktikan loyalitasnya pada Sam?_**

**_._**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**La Push, Oktober 2006**

**.**

Segalanya tak mungkin lebih buruk bagi seorang Collin Littlesea. Dan tak ada yang bisa ia salahkan, selain takdir.

Takdir yang menentukannya terlahir dengan darah Black mengalir di nadinya.

Takdir yang menggiring ancaman mendekati tanah tempatnya terlahir, tempatnya tumbuh, tempat sebuah masyarakat yang merupakan keluarganya melangsungkan hidup.

Takdir yang membuat darah serigalanya bergejolak merasakan ancaman tersebut, dan memaksanya mengambil wujud yang telah digariskan bagi seluruh wangsa Black.

Duabelas tahun, itu usianya ketika pertama kali ia merasakan gejolak itu. Ketika ia merasakan kemarahan; tak hanya meletup-letup, tapi juga bergolak dan menggelegak, penuh dengan energi yang sanggup meledakkan kepundan gunung api. Dengan alasan yang bodoh, sepele bahkan.

Kemarahan adalah sesuatu yang wajar bagi remaja seusianya, tapi kali itu tidak. Kemarahan ini bukan jenis yang membutuhkan pelampiasan dan kemudian mereda begitu saja. Sebagaimana takdir yang sudah dituliskan baginya sejak awal, sebagaimana kutukan yang juga mengikat pemuda-pemuda lain di sukunya, ini juga yang menjadi titik tolak dan tonggak menuju perubahan pertamanya.

Ia tak sungguh-sungguh menginginkannya, tapi apakah takdir pernah memberi kesempatan pada siapapun untuk memilih?

Semula ia sempat berpikir suratan itu lebih dari sekadar berkah. Itu nyaris bak impian masa kecil: menjadi superhero penyelamat dunia. Tapi apa yang ia hadapi selanjutnya membuktikan bahwa mimpinya hanya sekadar bualan yang takkan pernah terjadi di dunia nyata. Pada kenyataannya, takdir hitam itu tak hanya merenggutnya dari masa kecil yang seharusnya bisa ia nikmati. Takdir itu pulalah yang menjauhkannya dari seorang kakak, mentor, seorang panutan yang bisa ia jadikan tempat berpegangan di saat-saat penuh ketidakmenentuan.

Karena Jacob Black—kakak sepupunya, sahabatnya, Beta kawanannya, teladannya—telah menyeberang. Ia mengkhianati kawanannya, mengkhianati kepercayaan semua orang, dengan memilih seorang gadis bodoh yang telah menolak tak hanya ia, tapi juga menafikkan kehidupan dan jatidirinya sendiri sebagai sebagai manusia, dengan menikahi seekor lintah.

Ia telah membuang kawanannya sendiri. Ia telah mencampakkan kewajibannya untuk melindungi seluruh rakyat Quileute dengan berpaling ke kubu musuh. Dan lebih daripada apapun, ia telah merobek-robek kepercayaannya.

Ya, Jacob Black telah mengkhianatinya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Hei kau, _Baby Alpha!"_

Ia baru selangkah memasuki pekarangan belakang rumah Uley ketika seruan itu menohok gendang telinganya. Itu bukan sapaan hormat, tidak sama sekali. Tidak ketika kalimat itu diucapkan dengan nada penuh racun. Tidak ketika kalimat itu keluar dari mulut seorang Lahote.

Collin berusaha tidak peduli—siapapun tahu seberapa brengsek Paul—dan melenggang meneruskan langkahnya. Itu, sebelum dirasakannya perubahan pada aliran udara, seakan sesuatu bergerak dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi. Rambut-rambut halus di sekujur tubuhnya menegang merasakan ancaman.

Refleks, ia berbalik, menapakkan kuda-kuda untuk mempertahankan diri. Bahkan sejak pertama berubah, entah mengapa Paul seakan memendam dendam pribadi tanpa ia tahu alasannya. Setiap kali ada kesempatan, cowok yang usianya terpaut lima tahun darinya itu selalu mengganggunya. Entah sekadar mencemooh atau menendang bokongnya saat latih tarung. Tapi itu wajar, Brady bilang Paul hanya berakting sebagai senior yang senang mem-_bully, _bagian dari tahap inisiasinya untuk diterima sebagai anggota penuh kawanan. Tapi setelah insiden Jacob, rasanya kebencian Paul padanya semakin menjadi.

Melihat sang korban bersiap-siap menghadapinya, Paul justru tertawa mencemooh.

"Aku tak ingin bertarung, Baby Alpha. Aku cuma ingin tahu mau apa kau ke sini."

Dalam taraf seorang Paul, kalimat itu tergolong sopan—sangat, malah. Tanpa sadar sikap kuda-kudanya mengendur.

"Jawab!" seru Paul lagi, cukup keras untuk membuat Collin mengerjap.

Lekas ia memutar otak, mencari jawaban dengan gugup. Selalu begitu setiap kali ia bicara dengan Paul. Sekarang yang penting adalah segera menyingkir dari hadapan Paul, demikian resolusi yang ia dapat.

"A-aku ingin…," ia menelan ludah, "… uhm, bertemu Sam."

"Sam?" Paul balik bertanya. "Ada perlu apa kau dengan Sam?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin … bicara…"

"Sam sedang tidak di tempat," balas Paul cepat. "Sebaiknya kau pergi."

Collin mengangkat bahu, berusaha bersikap kasual. "Ya, uhm... tidak masalah… Hmmm, aku akan ... uhm... nongkrong saja, kalau begitu. Makan _muffin… _Nonton…"

Ia tak membuang waktu untuk sekadar mengobrol dengan Paul, sadar bahwa keringat dinginnya hampir bercucuran. Tapi baru saja ia berbalik, Paul sudah menghadangnya.

"Kubilang Sam tidak ada di tempat," bentaknya. "Kau tidak punya hak untuk memasuki tempat ini. Cepat pergi sebelum aku berbuat kasar!"

Kening Collin berkerut. Apa-apaan ini?

"Persetan, Paul," bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu dari mana ia beroleh kekuatan itu. "Markas kawanan adalah rumahku juga. Mengapa aku tidak boleh masuk?"

Tak sampai lima langkah ia melewati pemuda itu, ketika tiba-tiba, begitu tiba-tiba, ia merasa ada kekuatan memuntir dan merenggut tubuhnya. Sebelum otaknya bisa benar-benar mencerna, ia sudah melayang entah berapa puluh meter jauhnya, lantas menabrak sebatang pohon sepelukan orang dewasa.

Meludahkan cairan getir yang memenuhi mulutnya, Collin menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat, berusaha mengenyahkan pening luar biasa yang menyerang kepalanya, dan rasa sakit bukan alang kepalang yang merontokkan tulang-tulangnya. Segala sesuatu tampak blur di sekitarnya. Termasuk satu sosok hitam berlatar rimbunnya hijau, meluncur ke arahnya dengan gestur mengancam.

Tak ada jeda cukup baginya untuk mengumpulkan konsentrasi. Detik ketika ia berusaha bangkit, masih gemetar dan takut bukan kepalang bak anak ayam, detik itu pula sepasang tangan yang kokoh mencengkeram kemejanya untuk kedua kali dan menghantamkan tubuhnya ke tanah, memitingnya kuat-kuat.

"Kaubilang apa tadi? _'Persetan'?_ Apa ibumu kurang mengajarimu sopan santun?!"

"Le-lepaskan...," cericitnya memelas. Suaranya terdengar menyedihkan, bak tikus terjepit di pintu jebakan. Tapi rupanya itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh pada si penyerang.

"Tidak. Biar aku bertanya sekali lagi: mau apa kau ke sini?" bentak Paul kasar. Bukan hanya tak mengharapkan, tapi juga membenci, mengutuk bahkan, kehadiran Collin di situ pada detik itu.

Jujur Collin tidak bisa mencerna arah kemarahan pemuda itu. Tapi jika Paul sedemikian marah, ia tentu telah melakukan hal buruk yang menyinggung seniornya. Dan akan lebih buruk jika ia tak menjawab.

"A-aku...," kata-katanya bergetar, seakan tersangkut di tenggorokan. Paru-parunya mati-matian berusaha mencuri suplai oksigen dengan jalur udara yang tertahan. "... i-ingin ... bicara ... de-dengan Sam...," ulangnya.

Pasti ia cari mati dengan menjawab seperti itu. Karena berikutnya, seringai sinis muncul di wajah Paul.

"Bicara dengan Sam?" dengusnya. "Maksudmu bicara seperti sepupu pengkhianatmu itu bicara?"

"A-aku tidak ... aku tidak mengerti yang kaukatakan..."

"Oh, kau tahu maksudku, _Baby Alpha..._ Kau dan trah bangsawan Black bodohmu itu. Apa kau ingin menantang Sam, melihat apa kau bisa menggenggam seluruh kawanan, kini setelah sepupu busukmu itu angkat kaki dari sini?"

Otak kecil Collin berhenti detik itu juga. Jake? Jadi itu masalahnya?

"Sumpah, Paul...," ucapnya terbata. "Aku tidak ... aku tidak pernah berpikir begitu..."

Namun tampaknya Paul sama sekali tak mendengarkan. Ia tidak peduli tubuh di bawahnya berukuran separuh tubuh raksasanya, atau bahwa korbannya hanya anak kecil yang tak tahu menahu peta permasalahan. Tidak ketika ia menarik satu tangan Collin, mencengkeramnya begitu erat hingga Collin bersumpah ia bisa mendengar tulang-tulangnya remuk.

"Dengar, _Baby Alpha,"_ ujarnya dengan tekanan penuh racun di setiap kata. "Satu-satunya pemimpin kawanan adalah Sam, dan sampai kapanpun hanya Sam. Aku tak peduli kau Black atau apa. Jika kau berani-berani menggugat Sam, kau tahu apa yang akan kulakukan? Aku akan menghancurkan kaki dan tanganmu. Begitu remuk hingga penyembuhanmu takkan bisa memperbaikinya. Kita lihat apa yang bisa seekor Black busuk lakukan tanpa tangan dan kaki."

Dan dengan itu ia memelintir tangan Collin, begitu keras hingga tak hanya ia bisa merasakan sendinya sobek, ia juga bisa mendengar bunyi "krak" keras pertanda tulangnya patah. Dan si brengsek itu sama sekali tak peduli. Senyum congkak penuh kemenangan jelas terpatri di wajahnya, seakan ia menikmati setiap jerit kesakitan, tiap gerak meronta tanpa hasil si bocah kecil di bawah cakar naganya.

Atau itu merupakan semacam ekstasi baginya. Karena menyusul senyum jahat itu, satu tangannya kembali melayang.

Dalam hati, Collin meratapi nasibnya yang malang. Apa salahnya di kehidupan sebelumnya, hingga para roh nenek moyang menghendaki ia terlahir sebagai serigala berdarah Black? Mengapa ia harus terlahir sebagai sepupu seorang pengkhianat rendahan? Begitu rendahkah ia, hingga bahkan saat ini, ketika ia berada di bawah cakar algojo psikopat gila, tak ada satu pun yang hendak menolongnya? Bahkan tidak sang Alfa...

Tidak, coret Sam. Bukankah Sam yang paling berat menanggung beban atas pengkhianatan Jacob? Sudah pasti Sam juga membencinya. Jika Sam ada di sini, sudah barang tentu Sam-lah yang akan menjadi algojo hukuman matinya.

Ya. Bagaimana memang hukuman bagi para pengkhianat, seperti ia pelajari di buku-buku sejarah? Melintasi ruang dan waktu, bayarannya selalu sama: tak hanya pelaku utama dan komplotannya, seluruh keluarga mereka akan dieksekusi. Tak peduli mereka berdosa atau tidak, tak peduli di sisi mana mereka berpihak...

Oh, bagaimana reaksi sahabatnya Brady nanti, jika ia mati? Brady bagian dari kawanan ... mereka telah bersumpah akan selalu bersama, seiya sekata, sehidup semati. Akankah Brady membalas dendam, menentang Sam dan Paul? Atau Sam akan menekannya dengan kuasa apapun yang masih tersisa padanya? Ataukah justru Brady akan termakan hasutan Paul, dan ikut membencinya juga?

Dan apa kata orangtuanya kelak? Mereka tak tahu mengenai dunia supranatural La Push... Apa kebohongan yang akan diberikan pamannya selaku Kepala Suku, yang berarti pula harus berada di belakang Alfa yang berkuasa? Di mana sesungguhnya hatinya berpihak?

Jacob dan Seth… Mereka mungkin tidak lagi di sini sekarang. Tapi mereka sepupunya. Masih terang dalam ingatannya, ketika mereka bertiga masih kecil. Mereka menyebut diri mereka sebagai The Three Mischievous Musketeers yang tak terpisahkan. Pergi menjelajah hutan bertiga, kamping di 'alam liar' yang sebenarnya adalah halaman belakang rumah Black, memanggang barbeque, mengganggu kakak-kakak perempuan yang kerjanya hanya bergosip dan tak mau meladeni mereka bermain perang-perangan… Ia tahu ia seharusnya membenci mereka… Tapi berlebihankah jika satu bagian dari dirinya masih mempertanyakan adanya ikatan itu, bahkan setelah semua ini? Apa yang akan terjadi, jika kawanan Jacob mendapat berita kematiannya? Mungkinkah mereka akan membawa pasukan vampir menyerang kawanan Sam? Atau … mereka bahkan takkan memandang dua kali? Tidakkah seluruh ikatan mereka dengan La Push lenyap, detik ketika mereka melintasi batas wilayah Quileute?

Brengsek Jacob. Mengapa dia harus melakukan semua ini padanya?

Tak ada gunanya mengutuk sekarang. Waktunya di bumi mungkin hanya tersisa beberapa detik. Jika ia jadi roh penasaran nanti, ia bersumpah akan membuat hidup sepupunya menderita.

Collin meringis, memejamkan mata rapat-rapat dan memanjatkan doa, menunggu derak tengkorak menyusul hantaman mahadahsyat yang akan mengantarnya ke alam baka. Namun pukulan itu tak kunjung tiba. Alih-alih, samar terdengar seruan yang tak asing. Lantas begitu saja, berat yang menimpa tubuhnya terangkat. Terdengar bunyi derak keras teriring suara berkeresek ribut, seakan sesuatu menghantam, atau lebih tepatnya 'memecahkan' batang pohon. Memberanikan diri membuka mata, dilihatnya Paul tak lagi menghimpitnya. Tubuh pemuda itu ganti terpiting di batang pohon dua meter jauhnya, di bawah tangan kekar—tak lain tak bukan—sang Alfa. Baik, istilah yang lebih tepat mungkin '_mantan Alfa', _secara teknis, tapi apa bedanya?

"Kau gila?!" seru Sam. Mimpikah ini? Benarkah ini nyata? Sam melindunginya? "Kau mem-_bully_ anak kecil?!"

"Ia bukan cuma anak kecil," balas Paul di bawah pitingan Sam. "Ia Alfa sekarang."

Mendengar kalimat terakhir, Sam menggeram. "Alfa kawanan ini adalah aku!" aumnya penuh tekanan, hingga jika Paul dan Collin berada dalam wujud serigala, tentunya mereka sudah meringkuk rapat dengan tanah, telinga menempel ke kepala.

Tapi rupanya bahkan Raungan Alfa tidak berpengaruh pada Paul, karena ia kembali menyeringaikan senyum congkaknya. "Kau yakin?" dengusnya. "Sang putra mahkota, calon raja yang sah, menggulingkanmu yang sebenarnya hanya wali mandat, lantas pergi. Tidakkah itu berarti sang pangeran kedua naik sebagai raja?"

"Jaga bicaramu, Paul!"

"Kenapa? Aku benar, 'kan? Dan kau tahu artinya! Bayangkan kawanan dipimpin anak bodoh bau kencur yang lemah dan tak bisa apa-apa, yang bahkan masih mengompol di celana! Kau tahu potensinya bagi suku!"

"Paul, dia hanya anak kecil..."

"Anak kecil yang satu saat akan menghancurkanmu, Sam! Kau tidak memelihara seekor anak singa, karena satu saat ia akan menerkam tangan yang memberinya makan! Baiknya ia ditiadakan sebelum..."

"Jika benar begitu, sebaiknya kau jaga kelakuanmu! Pastinya kau tak ingin seorang anak bau kencur menjadikanmu serigala terbuang!"

"Oh, mengancamku, Sam?" tantang Paul. "Jadi di situ posisimu sekarang? Jalang bagi _Baby Alpha_ kita tersayang?"

Reaksi Sam atas penghinaan itu ternyata lebih dari apa yang bisa ia sangka. Dengan mata membara dan tubuh bergetar hebat, ia menggeram kasar, lantas menekan tubuh Paul ke batang pohon dalam satu gerakan. Samar, ia menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak bisa Collin tangkap. Mata Paul melebar sejenak, satu desisan penuh kebencian terlontar dari bibirnya, tapi ia tak bereaksi apapun. Tidak memaki, tidak balas mencurahkan kata-kata kasarnya, juga tidak memukul ketika Sam melepaskan tubuhnya. Sam masih melemparkan satu pandangan yang tak bisa Collin maknai, sebelum berbalik mendekati Collin, yang masih terbaring di tanah, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Ia bisa melihat di sudut matanya, Paul menegakkan diri, lantas mengucapkan satu kalimat panjang dalam bahasa Quileute. Penguasaan Collin akan bahasa nenek moyangnya masih rendah, sangat rendah dibanding teman-teman sekelasnya bahkan, tapi meski tak bisa menangkap artinya, ia bisa membaca ekspresi Paul kala menyerukannya. Marah, tersakiti, terkhianati...

Mengapa ia perlu merasa begitu?

Tapi Sam tidak peduli. Tidak juga ketika Paul berbalik dan melompat mengambil wujud serigala, lantas berlari pergi meninggalkan mereka. Sang Alfa justru berlutut di sisinya. Tangannya meraih lengan Collin yang terkulai lemah.

"Paul...," bisik Collin, menahan nyeri yang menusuk ketika Sam memeriksa kondisinya. "Ke mana ... dia...?" Ia tak ingin mengucapkan pertanyaan yang mengganggu pikirannya, _"Apa kau mengusir Paul?"_

"Tak usah pedulikan."

"Tapi ia sahabatmu!"

Sam berhenti, mengangkat kepala. Matanya berusaha mencari mata Collin.

"Ya, ia sahabatku," ucapnya datar. "Tapi bukan berarti aku setuju atau mendukung semua tindakannya. Apapun yang dilakukan Jake, apapun yang terjadi antara kami, aku sama sekali tidak menyangkutpautkannya denganmu. Mengerti?"

Seperti biasa, Sam bicara dengan nada otoritatif. Tapi kali ini entah mengapa Collin bisa menangkap sesuatu yang lain. Seolah ia tak hanya menghendaki Collin mengerti, ia mengharapkan persetujuannya. Dan tak urung, kesadaran itu membuat Collin bergidik.

Mengapa? Mengapa segalanya berubah hanya dalam hitungan jam?

Tapi di situ, saat itu, di hadapan sang Alfa, ia tahu ia harus meminggirkan seluruh kegundahan itu dan mengangguk.

"Bisa duduk?" tanya Sam.

Collin kembali mengangguk, berusaha mengetes batas ketahanan tubuhnya sendiri. Sulit memang, untuk mengangkat tubuh tanpa bantuan kedua tangan. Meski demikian, Collin tidak putus asa, tidak ketika ia harus membuktikan diri di hadapan sang Alfa. Bisa dibayangkan akibatnya, kala setelah beberapa kali percobaan gagal, tanpa sengaja ia menggunakan tangannya yang terluka sebagai topangan.

Untung Sam lekas tanggap. Entah kapan pemuda itu—_pria,_ Collin ingin menekankan—menjulurkan lengan di bawah tubuhnya, berusaha menangkapnya sebelum Collin kembali jatuh, dan mungkin memperparah cedera lengan yang ia derita. Sesaat aroma Sam, aroma yang sangat ia kenal, menyergap hidungnya. Aroma _sequoia wood, _dan tembakau…

Ia tak pernah tahu Sam merokok. Tidak sebelum insiden Jacob.

Diam-diam ia mengangkat pandangannya, berusaha mencuri lihat ekspresi Sam. Sam tidak tersenyum. Bahkan saat itu sangat diperlukan, ia tidak tersenyum. Tidak sesingkat apapun, tidak dalam tataran apapun. Tapi bahwa ia tetap menjadi Sam yang biasa, itulah yang paling mampu meyakinkan Collin bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Di tengah semua ketidakmenentuan dan perubahan ini, hanya itu yang ia butuhkan.

Sam kembali menunduk, memeriksa tangannya. Rasa berdenyut-denyut itu kian menyiksa dari waktu ke waktu, tak berkurang bahkan walau penyembuhan alaminya sudah bekerja berusaha menyambung kembali sendi yang terlepas dan tulang-tulang yang retak. Tapi tangannya bengkok ke arah yang salah, dan itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dikoreksi dengan mudah. Tak ada harapan, ia menggigit bibir keras-keras dan mengatupkan rahang kuat-kuat, berusaha menahan nyeri. Berubah nanti, ia akan berjalan terpincang-pincang dengan kaki depan yang...

"Katakan, Cole," Sam merampok perhatiannya. Mengangkat kepala, dilihatnya Sam berusaha menjangkarkan perhatian Collin padanya. "Kau belajar Sejarah Quileute di sekolah, 'kan? Ingat kapan pertama kali kapal Inggris mendarat di pantai kita?"

"Huh?"

"Jawab saja. Tahun berapa pendaratan kapal Inggris?"

Ia tak tahu mengapa di saat begini Sam malah menanyakan hal yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya. Tapi jika Sam bertanya, ia harus menjawab. Bukankah begitu hubungan antara seorang Alfa dan kadet separuh-jadi, serigala Omega belum matang seperti dirinya?

"Nggg... Sekitar...," ia memutar otak. Sejarah tak pernah menjadi mata pelajaran favoritnya. "16 ... eh, bukan... 175... AAAAAARRGGGHHHH~"

Jerit kesakitan Collin bergema di antara pepohonan, sementara Sam memuntir dan menekan, melakukan beberapa gerakan untuk memperbaiki kedudukan tulang dan sendi lengan anak itu. Untung sekali, apapun yang diperbuat Paul tidak sampai melukai Collin separah yang pernah terjadi pada Jacob. Pendek kata bukan sesuatu yang bisa ditangani oleh gabungan kemampuan standar Sam dalam mengobati patah tulang—yang agak kasar, boleh dibilang—dan kemampuan penyembuhan alamiah serigala. Karena jika ya, dengan ketegangan antara dua kubu makhluk supranatural di Semenanjung Olympic saat ini, Sam tidak tahu ke mana ia harus meminta pertolongan.

"Sudah," mengakhiri sesi pengobatannya, Sam tak lupa menepuk kepala Collin.

Anak itu masih menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan sakit yang tersisa, tapi tak urung ia tersenyum. Menghapus sisa air mata dengan satu tangannya yang tidak terluka, ia berucap, lirih, "Terima kasih, Sam... Tapi lain kali kau tak perlu mengalihkan perhatianku. Katakan saja, aku akan lebih siap."

Sam terpana. Collin, betapapun tinggi darah dan kedudukannya di antara kawanan saat ini, bagaimanapun adalah anggota termuda. Serigala kecil yang kemampuannya tidak seberapa. Jangan kata memaksimalkan kekuatannya, untuk berubah tanpa dikendalikan emosi pun ia masih harus banyak belajar. Seringkali ia salah mengenali jejak bau-bauan di udara atau jatuh tersandung kakinya sendiri kala berlari. Dan ia berisik, sangat. Ia masih belum punya kesadaran akan tanggung jawab, dan seringkali hanya main-main dengan anggota muda lain setiap kali kebagian tugas patroli. Mungkin Paul ada benarnya kala mempertanyakan masa depan kawanan jika Collin menjabat sebagai Alfa.

Tapi Sam melihat hal lain... Satu hal yang membuatnya tanpa sadar menyunggingkan senyum. Tulus.

"Kau memang anak baik," ucapnya, kembali menepuk kepala Collin. "Kau berani dan tangguh. Satu saat kau pasti akan jadi pemimpin yang hebat."

Berlawanan dari perkiraannya, justru itulah yang membuat Collin kembali tertunduk.

"A-aku tidak berniat begitu, Sam, sungguh…," bisiknya, gemetar.

Kata-kata Paul kembali berseliweran di benaknya. Membuatnya bergidik sendiri. Bukan karena beban tanggung jawab yang disandangnya, tetapi kesadaran bahwa lebih daripada berkah, itu adalah kutukan. Tak hanya baginya, tapi juga bagi seluruh kawanan. Memangnya siapa yang pernah menginginkan seorang Collin Littlesea naik menjadi Alfa? Terlebih jika itu berarti menjatuhkan Sam, Alfa terbaik yang pernah mereka punya.

"Apapun yang dikatakan Paul, kau tak boleh memercayainya," ucapnya sungguh-sungguh. Kesungguhan terlihat dari sirat mata, bukan begitu? Jadi ia memberanikan diri mengangkat kepala, meraih mata Sam. "Berani sumpah. Aku tidak dan takkan pernah berusaha merebut apapun darimu," tekannya.

Sam hanya menatapnya. Tidak menjawab, tidak menentang, bahkan juga tidak bereaksi apapun. Ia hanya menatapnya. Dalam diam.

Collin merasa matanya panas. Ia tak pernah tahan pada tatapan Sam. Mata itu lebih tajam ketimbang mata bor tertajam sekalipun, siap melubanginya, berusaha menjangkau ke dalam jiwanya. Dan itu membuatnya berpaling, kembali menunduk.

"Maaf…," cericitnya. "Aku tidak tahu mengapa Jacob … melakukan itu… Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti…"

Ia berusaha menahannya. Sejak kepergian Jacob, ia berusaha keras menahannya. Hatinya mungkin terluka, robek menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil yang tak bsia disatukan lagi. Tapi ia tidak menangis. Ia tidak sedetik pun menangis.

"Aku tahu mengapa Paul benci padaku," ia kembali berbisik, "Bukan hanya urusan darahku, atau bagaimana aku akan berusaha merampok kedudukan Alfa darimu, bukan? Karena itu tidak mungkin… Ini karena kepergian Seth, dan juga … _Leah…,_" ia mengatakan kata terakhir dengan hati-hati, sadar akan arti kata itu bagi Sam. "Mereka sepupuku yang sangat kusayang. Dulu, sampai sekarang pun masih. Mungkin ia mengira aku akan pergi juga, mungkin ia mengira aku akan lebih memilih mereka ketimbang kawanan. Tapi... "

Sedetik ia berhenti bicara, menimbang-nimbang kata yang nyaris terbentuk di ujung lidahnya. Tapi ini harus dikatakan. Ia meneguhkan diri, kembali mengangkat kepala. Ketegasan, bukan hanya tekad, terpampang di matanya.

"Aku benar-benar bersumpah, Sam. Aku takkan pernah mengkhianati kawanan. Aku takkan pernah pergi. Aku akan jadi anak baik dan patuh padamu. Karena itu…"

Matanya terasa buram. Tanpa ia sadari, sebutir air mata terlepas dan jatuh ke tanah.

"Karena itu…," ia memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, menahan rasa sesak yang memenuhi dadanya. "Jangan usir aku… Kumohon…"

Dari suaranya yang begitu memelas, siapapun akan mendapat impresi bahwa ia akan melakukan apapun. Menanggalkan harga diri dan berlutut di hadapan seorang Alfa yang terkalahkan hanya hal kecil. Jika Sam menghendaki, bahkan ia akan membuat sumpah dengan darah.

Jika Sam adalah Paul, mungkin ia akan mengambil keuntungan dari situasi itu. Jika Sam adalah Paul, mungkin ia akan memaksa Collin menyembah, mencium kakinya. Collin hanya anak kecil yang bahkan tidak mengerti kedudukannya sendiri. Hal mudah untuk memaksa Collin tunduk dan bersumpah akan menanggalkan hak Alfanya selamanya.

Tapi Sam bukan Paul. Dia memang keras dan terkadang melakukan hal-hal yang dapat dipertanyakan baik buruknya, hanya karena ia berpikir ia harus melakukannya. Tapi tidak untuk urusan ini.

Jadi alih-alih menekan Collin, ia justru meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu pemuda itu. Menyejajarkan matanya dengan mata Collin, ia bicara. Sekali itu, nadanya simpatik.

"Jangan bodoh, Collin. Mana mungkin aku mengusirmu? Aku membutuhkanmu, sebagaimana kawanan membutuhkanmu."

Binar yang aneh memenuhi mata Collin. Ada letupan kegembiraan, tapi juga disaputi ketidakpercayaan, seolah semua itu sangat jauh dari nyata.

"Membutuhkanku? Benarkah?"

"Ya, tentu saja," ia tersenyum. Aneh sekali rasanya—bisa _tersenyum, _setelah semua ini. "Kita semua bersaudara, kita semua satu tubuh, bukan begitu? Sakit satu, sakit pula yang lain. Kita sudah kehilangan dua anggota tubuh. Aku tak ingin kehilangan satu lagi…"

Saat mengatakannya, Collin tahu Sam tidak membuat penyataan untuknya. Dia bicara untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi itu tidak masalah baginya. Tidak ketika lengan Sam merengkuhnya, dan ia bisa menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Sam. Merasakan kehangatan Sam sebagaimana seharusnya seorang Alfa. Sebagaimana seharusnya seorang kakak.

Sebagaimana seharusnya seorang Jacob.

"Kita semua akan baik-baik saja," ucapnya samar, tak jelas apa yang ia maksudkan dengan 'kita'. "Semua akan baik-baik saja…"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Catatan:**

**NOOOOO~! Ini bukan maksudnya pair Sam x Collin... kenapa jadi beginiiiii?**

**Sebenernya udah rada lama juga aku kepikiran ide tentang si Collin kecil... hihihi... Tadinya mau dibikin kayak 1st POV gitu, 'Diary of A Baby Alpha', malah sempet mo dibikin pake susunan huruf yang berantakan dengan judul 'Dyslexia'. Ujung2nya begini deh huahahaha...**

**Jadi di sini, pola kepemimpinan kawanan ngikutin darah (mungkin udah kebaca) dan berhubung Collin itu putra dari adik perempuan Billy, jelas aja hierarkinya lebih tinggi daripada siapapun. Oke, Jacob kayak 'ngembaliin mandat ke Sam setelah ngalahin Sam', tapi ga semudah itu juga kan? Dengan apa yang udah terjadi, dengan kedudukan dan hubungan Collin dengan Jacob, wajar kalo sedikit banyak dia dicurigain ... ato paling ngga dianggap ancaman. Tadinya aku mo nulis 'Collin dianggap mata-mata Jacob' tapi kayaknya terlalu berat kalo itu sampe kepikiran sama anak 13 tahun.**

**Oh ya, fyi, di sini Collin lahir akhir Desember 1993 (bulak -balik ngecek sana-sini, aku ga pernah dapet tanggal-bulan kelahiran Collin, selain tahunnya. Aku bikin bulan Desember supaya dia sama bintangnya ama Jacob (dan gue) huahahaha)**

**Aku belum ngecek ulang cerita ini, ga dibetain pula... Kasi tau kalo salah2 ya... Btw aku ga tau mau lanjut cerita ini apa ngga, secara aku masih banyak utang MC. jadi sementara one-shot dulu hehehe...**


End file.
